Seiyo Academy for Vampires
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: Amu is working for Easter as a pop idol and has never been able to be herself since her elementary days at Seiyo. What she doesn't know is that she is a Vampire! Questions: Why can't Amu remember anything before joining Easter? What secret is Tadase hiding? Does Kukai like looking at himself too much? And is Ikuto really missing his little strawberry?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

**Me: So I haven't disappeared from the face of the universe. Yay for that! So this is the first chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it! I have worked really hard on this chapter and it took me three days just to type up! The planning for this chapter took about a week in advance so (again) hope you enjoy!**

**Amu: You forgot something...**

**Me: Oh yeah! I DON"T OWN SHUGO CHARA! THIS IS A DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! ^.^**

**Chapter One: Birthday surprise**

_"Amu-sama, your so cool!" a fan-girl squealed in the crowd._

_"Amu-sama, I wish that I could be you!" said the girl next to her as Amu started to sign autographs._

_"Amu-sama, is there anything you need?" the bodyguard next to her whispered in her ear because of the screaming fans. _

_"Amu-dear, how are you feeling?" her father questioned as Amu came home; exhausted._

_"Amu honey, did you take your pills?" her mother asked, but Amu still refused to take them._

This was all she would ever get; her whole life has been "Amu-sama this" or "Amu-sama that". She just wanted a regular life, couldn't anyone understand that? Amu took a deep breath as she was led into the family "conference room" by her butler. She never particularly liked these 'parent to child' discussions, but what needed to be done had to be done. Four years ago on this exact day, her parents had told her that she was apparently the only Angelic Star in the world. Since then she has been going through vigorous training even though she didn't even know what an Angelic Star was in the first place. She was also pulled out of school and she had to break away from all her friends. She couldn't remember any more then that but she did know that today was her birthday but she never celebrated it. Her parents would never mention it either. Her past was fuzzy to her but she could still remember that she attended a private elementary school once and that she use to show emotion back then. She can also faintly remember some people, her friends, but their faces were blurry.

Amu's butler opened the door for her to walk into the conference room. Her usual, unemotional facade was plastered on her face. The tense air was normal when her family was in the same house together, let alone the same room. The dining table sat in the middle of the room, which was more of a long table that kings should sit at then somewhere to eat with a "family." Her mother, Midori, sat on one side of the table with two fingers resting on her temples, moving them in a counter-clockwise circles and had her and eyes closed. Her father, Tsumugu, sat on the other side of the table, looking at the floor in a calm matter, but his face held a look of boredom. These two were her parents. They were rarely ever home and to Amu, it felt like she didn't even know them. She didn't even know what job they had; all she knew was that the only reason they lived in a mansion was because of all her jobs.

"Amu honey, how are you feeling?" her Dad asked once again, lifting his eyes from the floor to look at her. She shrugged, knowing that he would understand what she was trying to say. Her mother and father always asked her how she was whenever they were home and Amu would always shrug. Did they think that she had a problem?

"Well, we actually have some exciting news to tell you," he said. Amu scoffed silently. Nothing exciting ever happened in this house other then her daily training. She didn't really get what her fighting sessions were for, but she accepted them none-the-less. Along with her "fighting training" she also had to train for singing, piano, modeling, acting and just recently, electric guitar so her days were busy enough without trying to run away from the paparazzi. She was Japan's current number one idol but to Amu, who use to enjoy plunking the piano keys and singing her heart out, it didn't mean anything. For four years now, she hasn't been able to be herself but Amu never complained, in fear of disappointing her parents.

"Well, honey, not to be abrupt, but you're actually a Vampire, but not just any Vampire; an Angelic Star." her Mother spoke for the first time in a long while. Amu froze in her place. So _that's _what an Angelic Star is... She also made this assumption awhile ago, considering that her family was treated like royalty by everyone.

"Well, you haven't really unlocked your full abilities yet but you will once you attend school. Your going to attend a very special school Amu...for Vampires and Vampire Slayers" Midori paused again and went on.

"You are at that time where you need to attend Seiyo Academy where Vampires, Slayers, and humans are allowed to coexist together. You will be leaving in exactly five hours from now in which you will be given time to pack." She looked at Amu who just stared back, probably from shock.

"Well, anyways here is a manual from the school stating all that you would need to know and...," her Mother paused as she took out a packet and handed it to Amu. Amu just stared at the packet so Midori continued.

"You may also want to know that I am a full Vampire, and Tsumugu is a Vampire Slayer. That is partially the reason why you are an Angelic Star but never mind that now. We are the leaders of Vampires called Dark Aces. No one knows Tsumugu is a Slayer though. Once you feel like you learned enough from the Academy just go beyond the gates and we will be waiting for you. Until that time, you are not allowed to go on class field trips or go beyond the school boundary, but if you need anything we will be able to ship it to you which is why I will be sending you a letter every week, along with your special blood tablets." Midori paused yet again and continued.

"I should warn you not to tell anyone at the Academy that you are an Angelic Star. Trust me. We'll be picking you up in exactly five hours so when you hear me knock be ready. On our way there I will be dying your pink hair to blonde, also I will change your last name so that you will be given a chance at a regular life," She finished, handing Amu the manual. Midori turned around and walked over to the door. Tsumugu just followed while slipping his hand underneath Midori's, so they were intertwined.

"Well see you in a bit. Oh and Amu...Happy Birthday." She said and closed the door to leave Amu by herself.

When she heard the door _click _Amu let out the breath she was holding in. This was happening too quickly for Amu. She rarely ever left the mansion except to go on sets for acting, stages for singing, runways for modeling, and the mandatory red carpet walks but now...she was going to school? She didn't really need to go because whatever her private instructor taught her, she would memorize. She looked back at the packet in her hand. She would read the Manual, however, Amu decided that it would be best to pack first. She strode over to the double doors, climbed up the tall spiral staircase, walked down the hallway to her room, went over to her highly stocked closet and started to search for something comfortable to wear because she had already taken a shower before coming down. Amu scoffed at her hypercritical thinking. Of course she wouldn't have anything comfortable to wear, her Mother would always pick out her outfits from extravagant places they traveled to...without Amu.

She sighed as she slumped on a plain gold and white dress that fluffed up at the bottom. It went to mid-thigh and Amu thought that it was too showy but it would do for now. Amu thanked God that she was allowed to own a pair of converse due to the contract she had with the converse company. She slipped on the white Converse that went over her ankle and over the white socks that were a couple inches below where her dress stopped. Amu also owned one hoodie that always saved her from the paparazzi so she slipped it on after she put on a little bit of make-up. Midori had given her the make-up but she never really used it since her make-up artist would always do it. Even though her closet was full of dresses, ball gowns, and "showy clothing" Amu didn't like to wear them; it just wasn't her.

Her Chara's, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were no where to be found, but Amu didn't worry about that too much as she was starting to feel excited for the first time in a long time. She went back to her master bedroom to find four maids lined up in an army position.

"Amu-sama, we have already packed your bags and we hope that they are to your liking." The one closest to Amu said. Amu nodded and continued to the door to be stopped by the steward.

"No, no Amu-sama, you must not open this for yourself; it may dirty your delicate hands," he said. Amu raised an eyebrow slightly but said nothing. Amu strode over to the book-shelve by her bed and pointed at it.

"We also packed a bag filled with your favorite books," he said and Amu nodded again but inside she was smiling.

The reason why Amu read so much books is because it would give her an outlet, how small that might be, to the outside world, and even though Midori would pick out her books for her she still enjoyed the fact that she could read them. Even though Amu felt excited, her facial expression stayed that of a doll; unemotional and unchanged. It's not that she couldn't smile or laugh it's just that she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She hasn't smiled or laughed since...ouch! She put her hand up near her forehead. Whenever she thought of her past she would get a migraine so whenever it happened she would try and just ignore it. She sighed silently before finally sitting down on her bed and opening the manual. This was definitely her best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that's it for the first chapter! I hope you liked it because I will try to post a new one every two weeks, maybe a week if I'm not busy ;) Oh! And by the way AMU IS NOT MUTE! (that would suck considering that she is a singer...)<br>**

**Amu: Wah why do I have to wait for the next chapter? I want another one now! And where are my Chara's?**

**Me: *evil grin* :P Hehe I hope you liked it! Let me list one of the things I enjoy: **_**Long **_**reviews. Yup, those inspire me to write more! I know that you might not write a review until like the third chapter but hey, one can always hope right?**

**Ikuto: I want to be in the story!**

**Me: One more chapter and you will.  
><strong>

**Tadase: I wanna be in the story as well!**

**Me: *tick mark* Yours will too! In chapter three, okay? Just wait!**

**Kukai: I wanna be in here too!**

**Me: *second tick-mark*  
><strong>

**Everyone: ...**

**Kukai: Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Manual

**Me: Here is Chapter two! Yay we get to read what the handbook says!**

**Ikuto: Thanks for leaving us hanging in the last chapter.**

**Me: Gomen, gomen. Anyways here we go!**

**CHAPTER TWO: The Manual**

_Dear students,_

_It is our pleasure to be having you at our school, Seiyo Academy, where Vampires, Vampire Slayers and regular people alike are able to coexist with one another. This guide will tell you all you need to know about the school, and what Vampires and Slayers are as well. It will be expected that you read this handout before coming to the Academy for there are rules just the same as any other school. Just as a warning, all Vampires and Slayers are somewhat "good-looking" and that is one of the main traits to tell if someone is a Vampire or Slayer. (Further explained in other pages)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampires:<strong> There are different "levels" of Vampires that attend this school, as well as other schools around the world. Rule one section A states that THERE WILL BE NO FEASTING ON CAMPUS. Here is a list of the different types of Vampires other then the Angelic Star._

_~Royalty Blood Vampire: This vampire is at the very top of the Vampire clans throughout the world (Except for the Angelic Star). These vampires have many special abilities and up to three unique abilities to them. This type of Vampire is very rare and there are only a handful scattered about the world._

_~Pure Blood Vampire: These type of Vampires are also rare but are not as powerful as the Royalty Vampires. These vampires have some special abilities and up to two unique abilities to them._

_~Guard Vampires: These Vampires are common and rise above regular vampires because they might have one unique ability._

_~Regular Vampires: These are the most common type of vampires out there. They have no unique abilities but they are still Vampires none the less._

_~Fallen Vampires: EXTERMINATE ON SIGHT. These are Vampires that are not considered "sane" anymore. This means that they are not able to coexist with humans and they pretty much take up an evil form. Ranks may differ depending on the vampire._

_Each Vampire has a Chara. Depending on the Vampire, the Chara can be an ability or weapon. It is expected that all Vampires have their Chara's near them so if needed, the Chara's will be used._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Slayers:<strong> We accept these into our school as well, but Rule one section B states that there WILL BE NO VAMPIRE KILLING ON CAMPUS. Here is the rankings of Vampire Slayers._

_~X Slayer: These are the most skilled type of Vampire Slayers (Except for the Angelic Star). They are mostly born into it but unlike Vampires who cannot rank up Vampire Slayers can rank up depending on the skill level of the Slayer. Up to three unique abilities and many special abilities as well._

_~Royal Guards: These are more common then X slayers and they have up to two unique abilities._

_~Regular Slayers: These are the most common type of Vampire slayers and they don't have any unique abilities._

_Each slayer has a Chara. Depending on the Slayer it could be either an ability or weapon. It is expected that all Vampire Slayers have their weapons near them so if needed, the weapons will be used._

* * *

><p><strong>Chara's<strong>

_Before you enter the school, you MUST have your Chara present. This will be your ticket into the school. Now if you are indeed a human and you don't have any Chara's with you, your memory of reading this will be erased but you can still attend the school._

_Chara's are the version of your true self, unless they are X-characters. If X-characters are found within the school, they will be exterminated on sight. Chara's can either be a weapon(s) or an ability(s) depending on the Vampire or Vampire Slayer._

_**~Weapon Chara's: **Weapon Chara's turn into your "true" weapon and they can transform into one that you can use._

_**~Ability Chara's: **Ability Chara's are usually your strongest ability and can be used in battle as either a defense Chara, or offense Chara._

_**~X-Character Chara's: **EXTERMINATE ON SITE! These Chara's are usually stronger then regular Chara's but will lead the user to destruction.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Half Breeds<em>**

_~Half Vampires: These are a special types of Vampires that usually fall to a fallen Vampire ranking in which they will be killed on sight. They do have the blood of humans though, which may lead to them sucking their own blood, although there are few that can resist their own blood. Half Vampires have to be bitten by a Vampire lower then Pure-Blood Vampire to be considered a Half-Vampire but if they are bitten by either a Royalty or Pure Blood Vampire they automatically turn into a full Vampire._

_~Half Vampire Slayers: These are a special type of Vampire Slayers that either have hatred towards Vampires or are born into a half Slayer. This is the lowest rank of Slayer, but they (as stated above) can change their ranking depending on how much skill they posses._

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ANGELIC STAR~<em>**

_~Angelic Star: There is only one existing in the world at one time, and when one dies, another is born. These are considered the most dangerous type of Vampire as well as the most skilled type of Slayer. Aka they are the "Royalist amongst the Royals". They may choose to become a Vampire or Slayer. They can have up to four Chara's. They are considered very beautiful and they contain human blood, even though they are part Vampire. Another defect of this "perfect being" is that their thirst for blood is at a greater rate then Fallen Vampires, but depending on the person, they can resist it but all the while still suffer tremendously. They can have up to five unique abilities and are very skillful at whatever task they preform.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rules<em>**

_Rules are to be upheld no matter what. If you fail to obey these rules then you will be expelled from the academy._

_Rule One:_  
><em>A) Vampires will not feed on the other students in ANY circumstance on campus. Fail to complete this task will result in expulsion or worse.<em>  
><em>B) Slayers must not kill Vampires on campus under ANY circumstance. Failure to do so will result in expulsion or worse.<em>

_Rule Two: There are unique curfews for each Vampire student depending in what time their body goes to sleep. For Slayers curfew is at the regular time. This goes to all students: Failure to complete this task will result in expulsion or worse._

_Rule Three: For both Vampires and Vampire Slayers: You may NOT reveal that you are a Vampire or a Slayer to any of the regular students that attend here. Failure to do so will result in expulsion or worse._

_Rule Four: You are not to exit school grounds in ANY circumstances. Only on class trips will you be allowed to leave campus. Failure to complete this task will result in expulsion or worse._

_Rule Five: Access to the royal garden is not permitted unless the student has a signed note from a teacher. Failure to have a note will result in expulsion or worse._

_Rule Six: No character transforming on campus unless permitted by a teacher. Failure to complete this task can result in a weeks detention.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>For Vampires<em>**

_~Blood tablets will be handed out to every Vampire student as needed. Drinking human blood is not permitted. Tell the nurse IMMEDIATELY if you are feeling a bad thirst._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entrance Exams<em>**

_Entrance Exams will be taken by EVERY student attending the Academy. If you are indeed just a human your memory will be erased from ever reading this manual along with ever taking the entrance exam. However you will still be able to attend the school but only without the knowledge of Vampires and Vampire Slayers. At the Entrance exams you may choose whether or not to share your "ranking" with everyone or not. If you choose not to, only members of the staff will know your true ranking. At the Entrance Exam you WILL be polite and wait for everyone to be called and placed. Failure to do so and you will be escorted out of the room._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SkillsAbilities_**

_Will be further discussed at the school lessons you will be attending._

**_Transportation_**

_If you need transportation to the Academy please call this number: XXX-XXX-XXXX._

**_A.I_**

_Additional Information will be explained when you get there. If you have any questions please contact the headmaster._

* * *

><p><em>Hope to see you there!<em>  
><em>~Headmaster Tsukasa Amakawa<em>

* * *

><p>Amu closed the handbook after she read the information a couple of times over. She had at least dozen questions pop into her head but she ignored it and she laid back down on her bed. She was thinking about what Midori had said a couple hours ago as she stared up at the ceiling. So I'm finally leaving huh? Just then Amu heard a knock on her door before Midori came bursting though.<p>

"Amu, are you ready?" She said in a huffed voice. Did she run here or something? Amu nodded and grabbed her small suitcase as she headed out the door to experience the world for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This Chapter is pretty much just the Manual but trust me, there is a lot more things I need to cover. Anyways, before I spill out too much information I'm going to stop typing...right...now!<strong>

**Ikuto: ...**

**Me: Get off my computer Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: ... :3**

**Me: *sigh* Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**  
><strong>.<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Seiyo!

**Me: Hey guys, so this is chapter three in Ikuto's, Tadase's, and Kukai's POV! .  
><strong>

**Amu: I sense a lot of drama coming...**

**Me: Well you sensed right! Here are the list of ages and Ikuto is the same age as everyone else! Yay!**

**Amu: 15**

**Kukai: 15**

**Ikuto: 15**

**Tadase: 15**

**Utau: 15**

**Yaya: 14 (and a half) :3  
><strong>

**Rima: 15**

**Nagihiko: 15**

**Kairi: 15**

**Lulu: 15**

**Saaya: 15  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: Do I have to?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase POV<strong>

"Sir, are you ready now?" the driver asked, annoyed. Kiseki floated next to me while nodding his head in approval at the limo.

"Yeah yeah, but can you act like your my personal driver?" I pleaded while taking out the rest of my allowance for that month. I made the mistake a few years ago about telling my friends and practically everyone at the school that I was rich and I lived in a mansion when in reality; I live in my grandmothers apartment. I had a part time job at Yukarnimo's Ramen shop until my Grandmother told me that I was to attend Seiyo Academy of Vampires and Vampire Slayers.

"Fine, lets just go already," he said as he shook his head. I nodded before he took my suitcase and stashed it in the trunk. I looked down and sighed in relief. I guess this outfit would have to do but I got it in the clearance rack. Hopefully no one would notice. For my top I wore a red sweater along with jeans and dress shoes. The shoes were my father's but his feet were small so I could fit in them.

"Get in already kid, I've got three more pick-ups today," the driver yelled from the front of the limo, looking at his watch.

I jumped into the car and sat in silence, thinking about how I would deceive my friends this time.

**Kukai POV**

"Hey man, I can't believe the little baby Kukai is finally going to high school!" my oldest brother Kaidou yelled while roughly punching me in the shoulder. I laughed along with the rest of my brothers. I had just learned that I would be going to Seiyo Academy of Vampires and Vampire Slayers a couple weeks ago and my brothers would not stop nagging me about it.

"Yeah, it sucked to keep the secret from Kukai for all those years," Unkai said calmly. Apparently people going to this Academy wouldn't know until they go-to-the-Academy so this would be a norm for everyone.

"Did you pack?" Shuusui asked while pushing up his glasses.

"Ah crap, thanks!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and into my room. Daichi was playing soccer with himself on my desk. We would be picked up by Tadase in about thirty minutes and I'm still not ready. Damn, I'm so stupid! I threw a couple duffel bags onto my bed, went over to my messy closet, grabbed the closest things to me and threw them in the bags. Even though I seemed careless I still wanted to look good. I won't ever admit it but I'm obsessed with how I look. It takes me an hour just to do my hair.

Since today would be a special day I would make _sure_ that I looked perfect. I shrugged on a long sleeve button-up white shirt and after that I put on a jet black suit jacket but folded up the sleeves up to my elbow and didn't button it up. I wore dark jeans for my legs and black skate shoes for my feet. I went over to the "shared" bathroom, put on my fake diamond earrings, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair. NO! The hair had to be _absolutely_ perfect! I snatched the gel from the cabinet next to me and squirted some on my hand._ Ding Dong! _Crap, I'm not ready yet!

"Be there in a minute!" I yelled while finishing the final touches on my hair.

**Ikuto POV**_  
><em>

_"_Ikuto! We have to go, like now!" the voice of my little sister yelled from outside my door. Even though she was only a couple months younger then me I still felt that the "popular-obsessed" teen had a lot of learning to do. I took a deep breath as I stepped outside of my room, prepared to fight off a burglar if they broke inside. I laughed quietly at my adolescence. Why would anyone want to break into this house? It was not only the smallest one in the neighborhood but also I most rundown one as well.

Tomorrow would be my the first day of my freshmen year in high school and I couldn't be more horrified. As the years go by more and more girls seem to crowd around me, knowing that I wouldn't be there when I go off to college. My best friends' Kukai and Tadase bet me that some of the girls would purposely go to the same college as me. Stalkers.

I closed my door and crossed the small living room to sit on the patched up couch. Yoru unusually followed behind quietly, considering he is still in "sleep mode".

"So are you excited to be finally going to Seiyo Ikuto?" Utau asked while packing up the rest of her belongings in a bag. I shrugged and looked at the small screen TV. We would be picked up our friends on our way there but other then that it was a straight shot to hell. Don't get me wrong, I like school but it's so boring! Sometimes I wished that I could just be locked up in my house instead, so I wouldn't have to learn about nonsense things that I already knew enough about, like...hmm...everything.

I figured out that Utau and I were going to Seiyo Academy I was pretty excited but Kukai (who was there at the time) had to go and ruin it by saying that it was a school for Vampires and Vampire Slayers. What the heck! Even though he is my best friend Utau still has a crush on him, she has ever since fourth grade. As Utau zipped up her bag the doorbell rang.

"Hey man, you ready?" Kukai asked. I looked around him to see the rest of the group before nodding and heading back inside. I walked over to my room, grabbed my already packed bag, and headed out the door. Utau followed me and locked the door. As we went down the small driveway I looked up to see Kukai behind by the rest of our group. Tadase, who was trying to walk in front of everyone because the "King" should be at the front. Yaya, who is riding on top of Kairi's back. Kairi, who is currently giving Yaya a piggyback ride. Nagihiko, who is holding hands with Rima, and a furiously blushing Rima, who, of course, had at least six servants help her carry her luggage.

**Normal POV**

"What's up Ikuto?" Tadase yelled as the driver helped us load up their belongings into the limo.

"Nothing much, just getting my lazy ass to the first day of high school," Ikuto replied and he frowned.

"You know that this is the most important day to go, right? We'll be sorted and I'll finally be able to see what rank all of us are!" he yelled.

"Okay man, but did you even read the Manual?" Ikuto asked and he frowned again. The group started to laugh as he ran to the back of the limo to go get it. He could be so idiotic sometimes. The rest of the group got into the limo as they all waited for Tadase to come back. Utau made sure that Kukai would be next to her. Tadase came back and just then they heard faint laughing behind them. _Oh great...we forgot about Saaya..._they all thought in unison as she gained up on the limo.

"Ohohohoho! How are you guys! You didn't forget about me, did you Tadase?" Saaya screeched.

"No, we were just on our way actually," Tadase sweat-dropped. Poor guy. Saaya smiled as she took the seat in between Utau and Kukai. Ikuto chuckled as Utau glared at Saaya. If looks could kill, Saaya would be dead by now.

The trip to the school was pretty much boring and quiet if you didn't count Saaya's scary laughs, Yaya's childlike crying, Kairi trying to explain everything to everyone, and Utau's silent one-way glaring competition with Saaya. This was perfectly normal so everyone else just ignored them. As they approached the school they saw a huge banner saying _WELCOME STUDENTS. _They all piled out of the car and Ikuto headed to the back of the limo to get the bags out.

"Oh, Mr. Tsukiyomi, you needn't do that. Your luggage will be shipped to your room. What you need to do now is follow everyone into the dining hall so you can get sorted. I can see that all of you have your Chara's with you so you are free to go in!" Ikuto turned around to see a person that reminded him of Tadase. He guessed that was headmaster.

Ikuto nodded and told everyone what the headmaster told him and they made our way to the dining hall.

Once there everyone could see that people were seated at one of five tables. There was no more room so they stood like the rest of the people that came late. Kukai took a minute to look around the huge room. Most of them had Chara's but some didn't. he guessed that the ones that didn't aren't Vampires or Vampire Slayers. There were people that he knew and some that he didn't. One person though caught his attention. She was hooded so he couldn't make out her face, but he could tell that she wasn't a normal girl just by just looking at her. _Why did she even catch my attention? _Kukai thought as he looked to see if she had any Chara's but none were around. Maybe she's a human too. That's too bad.

"Welcome students. I hope that you all had a great summer, and by the looks of it, we might need a bigger school." the Headmaster joked, his voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone quieted down upon hearing his voice and some laughed at his joke.

"So I don't want to take up too much of your time, so lets get started shall we?" he asked and the group could feel the excitement around the room. The Headmaster sat down and another man stood up. He had curly brown hair and a kind face.

"Well if you read the manual it said that you have the choice of telling the rest of your year your status. If you wish to do so, when we call your name please say yes. If you do not, just say no. Okay, so here we go!" he said and the whole room got silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that but no more for chapter three! I hoped you liked it! Hehe I rhymed at the end ^.^<br>**

**Ikuto: So who does Amu even end up with?**

**Me: *evil grin* I'M NOT TELLING!**

**Tadase: Really?**

**Me: Yup .**

**Kukai: Pleeessseee? And why do I sound like I have OCD? Tell me!  
><strong>

**Me: NOPE! Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**(Or else Tadagay will be the one in your bed!)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: An Exciting Year?

**Me: This is chapter four of my story! Hope you have all enjoyed the beginning chapters but it will get way more interesting, I promise!**

**Tadase: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Kukai: ...**

**Me: And sorry I left you all hanging the last chapter! _  
><strong>

**Chapter Four: Exciting year?  
><strong>

**Amu POV  
><strong>

"The first person to come up will be...Lulu de Morcef!" the teacher yelled. His voice echoed throughout the near silent room. A blonde girl stepped up onto the platform and approached a clear glass jar. She said yes before touching it and it illuminated purple. The thing I didn't expect is what happened next.

"Pure-blood Vampire!" the glass bellowed. There were a few gasps around the room and I could see the girl named Lulu smirk at her status. I scanned the room for something to do. In the corner near the back were a group of kids that looked around my age and somehow familiar. There was a princely blonde boy, blue-haired bad-guy-type boy, a sporty Burnett boy, a boy that looked like a Samurai, two blonde girls, one short one tall, and a baby-like girl. For some reason they seemed so familiar. Ouch! I just got another headache but I laughed silently. How could I know them? I've never seen them before in my life!

"Next up is...Hotori Tadase!" the teacher yelled again. He should seriously get a microphone or something. The blonde boy from the group stepped onto the platform looking a bit nervous but his Chara followed him in a proud manner. He also said yes as he put his hand on the glass. It glowed a bright gold.

"X-Slayer!" the glass screeched. Around the room there were whispers and some shouts of congrats from guys. The princely boy smiled as he was lead out of the room by another senior. I guess he's going to his "shared" dorm now.

"Souma Kukai!" the teacher said. So he finally got a microphone. The Burnett jogged up onto the platform with a grin on his face. His Chara followed in pursuit. He hurriedly said yes and touched the glass. It glowed a brilliant shade of green.

"X-Slayer!" it yelled. More whispers went around the room and I could here some of the teachers say something along the lines of "In a row?" He was lead out of the room by another senior.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he said and the blue-haired boy stepped onto the platform with his hands in his pockets and him back slouched over. He had a cat-like Chara and it looked mischievous. He tiredly murmured yes before taking out one hand from his pocket and touching the glass. Tsukiyomi Ikuto...where have I heard that name before? OUCH! Damn, I have to stop thinking now before I pass out from a headache!

"Royalty blood Vampire!" the glass yelled. At this even _more _whispers went around the room. The teachers were saying "this is going to be an interesting year," The cat-like guy went out of the room with a junior.

"Kiyomizu Amu!" the teacher yelled. I guess that's the name my Mother picked for me. Why did she only change the last name? **A/N** **("Kiyomizu" means 'pure water.')** I walked up to the platform while keeping my head down.

I shook my head before reaching out my right hand to touch it. For a moment it didn't do anything but then it illuminated a bright white before turning a pitch black.

_So you don't want anyone to know your status? _The glass said in my head. I shook it again.

_Well, okay then but the teachers will know what you are, _I nodded. This would be expected.

_You are an Angelic Star._ I pulled my hand away slowly and kept the same unemotional expression on my face. I heard the teachers murmuring in the back but I didn't listen in. The headmaster himself got up and walked up to me.

"I will escort you to your dorm Kiyomizu-sama, right this way please," the headmasters voice beckoned me. I nodded and walked down the aisle behind him. I heard gasps throughout the room. So the headmaster escorting someone doesn't happen everyday then.

I followed him out of the dining hall. We went past a couple corridors, a few staircases, and a magnificent garden before he turned around to face me.

"Well, this will be your dorm," he said, motioning towards the glass building. What was this, a greenhouse?

"You're probably wondering why I was the one to escort you, am I correct?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well, as you probably just figured out, you are an Angelic Star, the only one in the world, so we will be keeping you here in the royal garden for safekeeping. I will send out weekly gardeners to tend to the garden and it will be expected that you don't socialize with them, along with the rest of the students that attend this Academy. Here is your schedule and your uniform. You will be given the rest of the day to explore the school but I will remind you about curfew, even though you don't sleep. And since you are an actress a model and a singer your instructors will be sent here," he explained as he waved his hand in the air. A piece of paper and a package appeared in his palm after the second wave.

"Here you are, and if you need anything, just call for Tsukasa Amakawa." he said and vanished. I stood there for a couple minutes before turning to read my schedule. For some reason I don't sleep but I still had day classes.

* * *

><p><em>Schedule for:<em> **Kiyomizu Amu**

_First class: Magic 101 from 8:00 to 10:00 with Kazuomi Hoshina in the outside square._

_Second class: History of Vampires from 10:10 to 11:00 with Nobuko Seiki in class 205._

_Third class: History of Slayers from 11:10 to 12:00 with Yuu Nikaidou in class 298._

_Fourth class: Weapon training from 12:10 to 2:00 with Yukari Sanjo in the outside square._

_Fifth class: How to use your Chara from 2:10 to 3:15 with Kazuomi Hoshina._

_**Extra class:** Angelic Star training from 3:20 to 7:00 with Tsumugu Hinamori in the outside Vampire football field._

_**Extra class: **Angelic Star Chara training from 7:05 to 10:00 with Tsumugu Hinamori in the outside Slayer football field.  
><em>

_Side Note: These classes are unique to you, just like everyone else has their own unique schedule, but unlike them you have two extra classes called Angelic Star training and Angelic Star Chara training. Here you will work one on one with Tsumugu Hinamori to better your skills. Also, unlike anyone else you are allowed to call the teachers by their first names. You are expected to attend to every class and a special request from Midori Hinamori states that you may not leave the school grounds under any circumstance. Also you will be staying here during summer as well. We hope that you will have a good time at Seiyo Academy, and don't forget to study hard! ~Tsukasa Amakawa_

* * *

><p><em>Why would I want to call my teachers by their first names?<em> I thought as I walked down the corridor away from my private dorm. Even though I don't know much about school, and frankly, the whole outside world, I still know that students don't call teachers by their first names. I guess I'm now a prisoner here too. Furthermore, I had no idea the my father worked here. I put the paper in front of my face to see where I would find my first class. I couldn't see well because the lighting was bad since my hood was still on. _Bump!_ **(A/N sorry, _'bump!_' was all I could think of)** I fell on the ground but I managed to clench my schedule in my fist on time.

"Hey, sorry about that; do you need any help getting up?" My head lifted up towards the voice above me. I shook my head while getting back up to my feet. In front of me stood the group of kids earlier. I'm glad that my hood didn't fa-oh no...

My hood must have fell of during the collision but I thanked my lucky stars that my Mother changed it to blonde.

"Hey, isn't your name Amu?" the girl that seemed like a baby questioned. I nodded but said nothing. It's weird but their faces dropped from joyful to sad when she asked me what my name was.

"By chance...is your last name...Hinamori?" a boy with green hair and glasses asked. In my head I started to freak out but my outer personality shook its head again. There Chara's were all floating around them in a playful manner, ignoring the conversation completely.

"Oh, okay, then see you around Amu!" said a boy with Burnett hair. He started walking away and the rest of the group followed. I sighed, that was close. I decided not to risk it so I went back to the royal garden in a brisk walk, looking around to see if anyone was following me. I didn't see anyone so I continued on. In everyone else's head they all thought: '_where are her Charas?'_

**Ikuto POV**

"Stop!" Kukai whispered and stuck out his arms so that we would all bump into him. Idiot.

"What?" I hinted annoyance because we all were now in an awkward positions behind Kukai.

"You guys wanna see what that girl is up to?" Kukai asked, a playful smile crept up on his face. I snorted; why couldn't he just leave people alone? I was tired, so I did what I thought was best at the moment.

"Kukai, your hair is messed up," I stated while walking around Kukai. The rest group followed and I could hear Kukai's shouts as he raced ahead of the group and disappeared after turning into the next corridor; completely forgetting about following that girl. _That girl..._ For some reason she seemed familiar...it couldn't be _that _Amu, could it?

**Amu POV**

I stepped into the greenhouse and shut the glass door behind me. Glass...I looked around the "dorm" but instead of walls there was glass around the dorm; making it so that I had no privacy whatsoever. I sighed as I took a look at the interior of the...greenhouse. There were flowers spread on the edge, brushing up on the glass but other then that the middle of the room was "flower-free". The bed was farthest from me and a small room, which was probably my closet, was next to the bed. In the left corner of the room sat a black electric guitar, amp, drums, grand piano, and a microphone making that side of the room look more like a stage then anything. Wait, I didn't play drums...oh well, that's probably nothing.

On the right side of the room was a simple desk and some school supplies but other then that it was pretty boring and empty. I crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed. Why would I need a bed; I can't sleep anyways.

"Amu-chan, we've been waiting for you!" Ran's voice said in a tone of boredom. For some reason every time they speak, it makes me sad. Over the years, my Chara's turned from cheerful and energetic, to X-charas who were always bored and melancholy. Even though they are strong, the aura that they exalt is ice cold and depressing. _Is that the aura I give off? _I thought as I headed over towards the piano, ignoring my four Chara's completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *yawn* I'm really tired...But I still typed this up!<strong>

**Amu: I'm sad now**

**Me: Why?**

**Amu: ...**

**Me: Um...**

**Yaya: Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(I will be answering questions that you leave in your review in my next chapter!)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Crazy Day

**Me: I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys keep me going with this story, which I think is pretty awesome! Here is chapter five. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Kukai: Way to be modest SakuChan...  
><strong>

**Me: Whatever :P  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Oh, here she is with the attitude again!  
><strong>

**Me ...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE: A Crazy Day  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto POV<strong>

"Okay class, settle down!" I had finally found my way to my first class which is Magic 101. Tadase and Kukai are taking this class as well, along with Saaya, Rima and Utau. I had made it just as the bell rung so I was safe. I took a look around the courtyard but found that I was disappointed. I guess that blonde girl from yesterday isn't in this class. I sighed as I stood next to Tadase and Kukai. They were pretty much the only cool guy besides me in this class. Utau, Saaya and Rima stood next to each other as well.

"So today I will teach you some basics with magic. This class requires a lot of mental, as well as physical stability, so be prepared. I will show you a couple spells on how to fight and we will be watching two random people from this class fight. So lets get started shall w-" Just then the double doors that opened to the courtyard opened to reveal the girl from yesterday. For some odd reason my heart skipped a beat. Today she wore black jeans and knee high white boots. She still wore the hood from yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai POV<strong>

"Well well well. It seems that Ms. Kiyomizu will be part of the demonstration," the teacher said. I noticed the girl's eyes stiffened, but she just bowed her head politely before taking her place ten meters in front of Mr. Hoshina.

"Like I was saying before, lets get started shall we?" he smiled while the rest of the class backed away a bit to watch.

"So the first move I will teach you is the called the "throwing orb". To do this you must collect _mana _into your palm. I will explain what mana is later. Now-"

"Wait! Isn't this unfair?" I shouted as I stood in between the girl and the teacher. I could hear giggles from some of the girls but I ignored them. Mr. Hoshina smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase POV<strong>

The teacher couldn't be serious? I have to go sav-Just then Kukai stepped in between the girl and Mr. Hoshina.

"Wait! Isn't this unfair?" he shouted while glaring at the teacher. From this far back I couldn't really see clearly but Mr. Hoshina seemed to have a wicked expression. What I didn't expect happened next.

"Well, it's up to Ms. Kiyomizu now isn't it?" he said and motioned to the girl. Kukai turned around, but to everyone's astonishment the girl just nodded slowly. Kukai was about to argue again, but decided against it and grumbled while taking his spot next to me and Ikuto again.

"Now, without any further ado Ms. Kiyomizu here will try and dodge my attacks all the while trying to land a hit on me in two minutes. If she succeeds in getting a scratch on me before the two minutes are up then she will be excused from her tardiness. If she fails then that means she will be in extra after school detention with me for the rest of the week. Did you all get that?" Mr. Hoshina explained. I saw most of the class smirk. I knew that they were all thinking _She'll never be able to beat a teacher!_ I turned to Ikuto but instead of his usual a smirk on his face, it held concern. Weird...

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

"Ms. Kiyomizu, please take your hoodie off," he said. I narrowed my eyes, but obeyed while slowly lifted my slim fingers to the zipper and pulled down. I shrugged the jacket off and pulled the hoodie down. I heard gasps from the rest of the class.

"Wow, she's so cute!"

"Why does she even where that hoodie?"

"We should invite her at our table for lunch!"

I could hear all of the comments from the class.I frowned slightly at the lunch part. My schedule didn't include lunch, and the headmaster failed to tell me about it. _So I don't get to eat here too?_ I thought. I guess that is the best option, since I can't really _eat _human food without throwing up. I wonder why the other vampires could eat human food? Was it because I am the Angelic Star?

I suddenly remembered that I still didn't open the package that the headmaster gave me which contained my uniform because I had to rush here. I looked down at my white tank-top that clung to my torso and matching white jeans. I had a white bow that tied up my now blonde hair nicely. Hopefully my Mother's spell won't wear off.

'Man I hate this! Why did I have to take an extra long time to shower today?' I thought as I looked back at Mr. Hoshina and nodded. I could feel the rest of the class stare at me but I didn't really care because I could finally have a go at a real person instead of the dummies that I practice on. _I might have to hold back a bit though...I only need a scratch..._

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded again. He raised both his hands and an invisible border between us and the class formed. They probably couldn't see it but I could. It had a yellowish tint to it and this was to signal to me that our match had started. I gulped as he lunged at me, his right hand rose above his head. On his palm was a bluish type orb that was gradually getting bigger. I easily dodged it and the class 'oohed' in response. I guess the border wasn't sound proof then. The teacher raised his eyebrow but I kept my face unemotional. He lunged again but I dodged it once more. The fight had become a rush-and-dodge kind of match with each of his strikes being dodged by me.

I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed since this wasn't going as he would hope; every time he took a swing at me I just dodged, while narrowly missing the attack on purpose.

"Okay class, this is what you call wind blades," he growled while smiling sweetly._ Too sweetly_. He raised both arms above his head and slammed them down just as little blades formed in the air. The zoomed towards me. Again, too easy. I stuck one hand in front of me and repelled the blades so that they were now charging at him. He dodged but one scratched his cheek. That's all I was looking for, but he seemed to get more annoyed.

"Nevermind what I said earlier, I call this match to become a brawl," he said as he wiped the blood from his face.

"A brawl is when two people fight until one gets knocked out," he said to the class who all seemed to be confused on what a 'brawl' was. The nerve of that guy. Okay, he wanted to see a brawl? I'll give him a brawl.

"C'mon girly, lets see what you've got!" he yelled and crossed his arms.

I smirked a bit as my body lunged forward at a blinding speed. I could tell that he couldn't see me so I raised my left hand and a black orb appeared on my palm similar to his but at a greater strength and more condensed ball. He wouldn't have time to dodge so I increased my speed and slammed the orb into his gut. He flew back and his back crashed into the wall fifteen meters away. I broke out of my trance and ran over help him.

"Kiyomizu-sama, that is enough from you, please go back to your dorm room now," Tsukasa Amakawa voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly and made a small bow with my head. When I looked up I saw the headmaster. I looked back at Mr. Hoshina.

"Are...you..._Hinamori Amu_?" he whispered the last part. I nodded solemnly and a look of terror crossed his face. He apparently missed the sorting yesterday.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Please spare me Hinamori-sama!"

His apology was getting awkward so I just nodded again and walked back to the royal garden. I heard the headmaster explain that I was "undercover", so he should call me by my fake last name.

**Normal POV**

"Sorry, but this class has been dismissed so please wait until your next class comes along," the headmaster stated as he let the border between the students and the teachers go.

"Will Ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase please come with me," the headmaster said. The three boys looked confused but didn't question the headmaster as they were lead out of the courtyard by the headmaster, who ignored the groaning Mr. Hoshina. As the group walked through many corridors the headmaster started to ask them questions.

"So I've heard that you guys play instruments," the headmaster said as they stopped in front of a greenhouse. The three boys nodded.

"Well here we are!" the headmaster stopped in front of the glass doors. The three boys tried to look in but the headmaster blocked their view.

**Kukai POV**

"So...are we suppose to go inside?" I asked while trying to see around the headmaster.

"First, I want you to meet someone." he said while turning around to open the greenhouse door just enough for his head to pop in. If I wasn't mistaken, were we not suppose to enter the greenhouse in any circumstances?

"Amu-sama, can you please come outside?" the headmaster asked in a different tone that he used with us. Why would he call _her _sama? Isn't he older and more wise then her? We waited for a couple minutes in awkward silence until the blonde girl from earlier poked her head out of the greenhouse door, looking a bit...tired. _SO CUTE! _I thought as I smiled a bit.

"Ah, Amu-sama, I want you to meet Hotori Tadase, Kukai Souma, and Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He pointed to each of us in turn. Tadase smiled, Ikuto nodded, and I made a thumbs up sign to show that I was cool. Hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way...

**Ikuto POV**

Kukai's such an idiot sometimes. The headmaster led us inside the royal garden with the blonde Amu following behind.

"This is it!" he said proudly and motioned to a bunch of instruments on the left side of the room. Um...

"Cool, are these for us?" Kukai ran over the the expensive looking drum set and sat down. Tadase walked over to the guitar and I went over to the mic.

"Yes they are. Well to be more precise, this is Amu's equipment but we wanted to form a school band, so here you are!" the headmaster exclaimed while motioning to the new instruments.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. Oh by the way, you are going to be let off for today's classes because we need a song to preform to the new students by tonight. Good luck!" he said as he walked out the greenhouse doors.

Well, this was awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: annnd CUT! Sorry for the late update guys, I had to do something last weekend so...<strong>

**Ikuto: surrree  
><strong>

**Me: I PROMISE!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Uh huh...  
><strong>

**Me: *glare* Please review! Remember, more reviews=better and faster updates!  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6: Making Progress

**Me: It's summer! As such, I will be posting A LOT more chapters in way less time, so that will give you guys more of this awesome story to read and more of this awesome story for me to write! I'm sorry for not posting for a while though; I was on vacation!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: Sounds troublesome...  
><strong>

**Me: Hmm, that reminded me of someone...  
><strong>

**Shikamaru: Me maybe?  
><strong>

**Me: SHIKA-KUN!  
><strong>

**Ikuto: As I said before...troublesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap:<em>**

_Kukai's such an idiot sometimes. The headmaster led us inside the royal garden with the blonde Amu following behind._

_"This is it!" he said proudly and motioned to a bunch of instruments on the left side of the room. Um..._

_"Cool, are these for us?" Kukai ran over the the expensive looking drum set and sat down. Tadase walked over to the guitar and I went over to the mic._

_"Yes they are. Well to be more precise, this is Amu's equipment but we wanted to form a school band, so here you are!" the headmaster exclaimed while motioning to the new instruments._

_"I'll leave you guys to it then. Oh by the way, you are going to be let off for today's classes because we need a song to preform to the new students by tonight. Good luck!" he said as he walked out the greenhouse doors._

_Well, this was awkward._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: Making progress<strong>

**Ikuto POV**

"So I guess we should come up with a song now?" Tadase asked while tuning the guitar.

"Yeah, but we only have a few hours until tonight," I said as I turned the mic on. I left my violin in the dorm, so I would probably just be singing for this concert. I looked over to the quiet blonde girl, but she was just sitting on the piano bench minding her own business. I wonder what class Vampire or Slayer she is anyway, and where are her Chara(s)?

"Hey Ikuto, you okay, you're spacing out," Kukai said while pulling out a mirror he got from who knows where, and started checking himself out. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. Somehow that girl seemed _so familiar..._

_~Time skip: Concert Time~  
><em>

**Kukai POV  
><strong>

"Okay are you guys ready to go up there?" I asked while checking all of our outfits one more time in the mirror. We all changed out of our uniforms into our "concert attire" that was provided for us except for Amu who went somewhere else.

I was wearing a tight navy shirt without the sleeves, and it had the British flag printed on it. I also wore black jeans and skater shoes with a a dozen bracelets on my each wrist. Ikuto sported a plain black hoodie over a dark blue shirt, white jeans and skater shoes. Tadase came out of the boys changing room with a plain white shirt with suspenders, plaid red jeans and skater shoes.

I nodded once again at our appearances. Now, all that was left is to wait for Amy to come out of her changing room. I was standing next to the curtain so I took a peak at the other side and gasped. Ikuto and Tadase came over and looked as well. _The whole school is going to watch us! _

"Are you guys ready for the performance?" A man walked onto the stage, and the crowd cheered. "It's almost time! Where the hell is Amu?" Ikuto said, just as a voice cleared their throat.

**Tadase POV**

The group turned around to see Amu finally make it out of her room. She adorned a black long sleeve blouse top, and a matching skirt that went mid-thigh. For shoes she had on black converse boots almost to her knees and white knee socks. She also had on fish net gloves that went to her elbows, and just a hint of make-up on her face. _Wait! Did I just check her out?_

"Finally Kiyomizu, you're here!" Kukai yelled while putting his arm around her shoulders. I narrowed my eyes and Ikuto scoffed, but we both said nothing as we were ushered onto the stage by a person wearing a headset. Kukai still had his arm around Amu so I went straight to the guitar that was already set up, and put the strap over my head.

Kukai then went over to the drums and sat down after taking his arm off Amu, and started swinging the drumsticks around. Amu went over to the keyboard, and Ikuto to the main mic. Well, here goes nothing!

**Normal POV **

**Song: Whatever Happened **

**By: The Strokes  
><strong>

I want to be forgotten,  
>and I don't want to be reminded.<br>You say "please don't make this harder."  
>No, I won't yet.<p>

I wanna be beside her.  
>She wanna be admired.<br>You say "please don't make this harder."  
>No, I won't yet.<p>

Oh dear, is it really all true?  
>Did they offend us and they want it to sound new?<br>Top ten ideas for countdown shows...  
>Whose culture is this and does anybody know?<br>I wait and tell myself "life ain't chess,"  
>But no one comes in and yes, you're alone...<p>

You don't miss me, I know.

Oh Tennessee, what did you write?  
>I come together in the middle of the night.<br>Oh that's an ending that I can't write, 'cause  
>I've got you to let me down.<p>

I want to be forgotten,  
>and I don't want to be reminded.<br>You say "please don't make this harder."  
>No, I won't yet.<p>

I want to be beside her.  
>She wanna be admired.<br>You say "please don't make this harder."  
>No, I won't yet...<p>

At the beginning of the song people were only nodding their heads, but once some started cheering everything got wild from there. All of the band members were smiling...well Ikuto was smirking, Tadase was smiling kindly, Kukai was grinning and had sparkles around him and Amu...she remained stoic as always.

**Amu POV**

Once the concert was over we went back to my dorm, but I shooed them away by shutting the door on their faces. Their shocked faces made me smile a bit. Maybe it's not so bad to let people inside...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's a wrap! Sorry again for the short chap, but I thought it would end nicely there. Anyways, don't for-<strong>

**Yaya: DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW FOR YAYA-CHAN!  
><strong>

**Me: *sweatdrop*  
><strong>

**R  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>


End file.
